


4 AM

by Boy_on_Fire



Series: Love's a sacrifice. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor is mentioned, Explicit Language, F/M, Harry & Louis are mentioned, Liam & Danielle are mentioned, M/M, Niall is the only actual character in this part, Niall-centric, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_on_Fire/pseuds/Boy_on_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Danielle, but he also loves Niall.<br/>But who does he love more?</p>
<p>Based upon "4 AM" by Melanie Fiona</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM

_"It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer,_

_He's probably somewhere with a dancer,"_

_4 AM - Melanie Fiona_

I sat in the middle of Liam's bed and took a long drink from the bottle in my hand. The bitter taste of the brew filled my mouth. Liam left hours ago. He told me that he was going to run a few errands; That was at 10:30 PM. I press the home button on my phone and the screen lights up. 3:46 AM.

How stupid does he think I am? What "errands" could possibly take six hours? He likes to pretend that I don't know where he goes, but I do. Everyone knows where he is tonight. He's with her; Danielle. Don't get me wrong, I like Danielle. I don't like sharing Liam with Danielle, though. He doesn't _have_ to be with her. She's not a beard like Eleanor.

No, Liam's just too damn nice. He couldn't bear to hurt her or me. Yet, I'm the one who always gets hurt. Every other night, he runs off to her and I'm left cold and alone. I press the neck of the brown bottle to my lips and tip my head back, finishing off my third beer. I need something stronger.

_"Pour me up a drink,_

_I swear I need it,"_

I slide off the edge of the bed and stomp down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and open the freezer. Right in the back behind a box of ice cream is what I came here for. A frosty bottle of Absolut vodka. I grab the frosted bottle and walk over to the cupboard. I stop in front of the cupboard and look down at the bottle in my hand. Fuck it, I don't need a glass. I'm an Irishman! I can handle my liquor.

I unscrew the cap and take a swig straight from the bottle. The clear liquid burns my throat as it goes down. "Screw Liam, the only men I need in my life are Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan." I chuckle at my own bad joke as I walk back upstairs to Liam's bedroom.

* * *

-30 Minutes Later-

The last bit of the vodka is gone and I am definitely buzzed. I grab my phone and scroll through my contacts until I find Liam's name. I tap his name and wait for the ring. It rings and rings. He's not going to pick up. Finally, his voicemail picks up.

_"Hey, You've reached Liam. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message."_

"Hope you're having a good time with your girlfriend, Li. Your boyfriend will be waiting at home for you if you ever decide to come back." I tap the end button and throw my phone down on the bed. I fall backward onto the pillows and close my eyes. I can feel that dull ache creeping into my chest.

_"Who knew that my heart could ever bruise,_

_You see this scar here on my chest,_

_I'm hurting and he don't even care,"_

I grab the bottle and throw it at the wall. It shatters and falls into the carpet. This must be how Harry feels when Louis is with Eleanor. This fucking sucks. What does she have that I don't? So she can dance and has a vagina. Big fucking deal.

The light sparkles off of the shattered glass and catches my eye. Running my hand through my hair, I sigh and get up to collect the shards of glass.

I don't deserve this. I don't have to share Liam. He has to choose. It's either me or her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's going to be in two parts.  
> I'm not sure when the next part will be posted, but keep an eye out if you liked 4 AM.
> 
> -Blue (Boy_on_Fire)


End file.
